Lana's Nightmare
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lana has a bad dream


Starts with Lola and Lana in pjs getting ready for bed)

Lana: Goodnight Lola

Lola: Goodnight Lana

(Twins went to sleep)

(Lana has a nightmare and wakes up)

(Lana went to the door of Lincoln's room and opens it)

Lana:(scared) Hey linc wake up

Lincoln:(wakes up and yawns) Huh (rubs his eyes) Hey Lana you okay what's wrong

Lana: I just had a nightmare

Lincoln: About what

Lana: About I was having fun with Izzy when I heard coming from the closet then I opened it then it was a monster who grabbed me and eat me (sobs)

Lincoln: It's okay come in my bed with me

(Lana comes in Lincoln's bed and hugs Lincoln)

Lincoln:(comforting Lana) Shh sh sh It's okay Lana everything's gonna be fine

Lana: Thanks Lincoln you're the best big brother

(Lincoln hugs Lana and went to sleep)

(The next morning)

Lola:(Wakes up and yawns) Good morning Lan-(Notice Lana is missing) Lana where she go I'll go find her

(Lola goes finding for Lana and sees Lincoln's door open)

(Lola peeks and sees Leni)

Lola: Leni what are you doing here (sees Lincoln and Lana sleeping together) why is Lana sleeping with Lincoln

Leni: Because, I'm watching Lincoln and Lana sleeping together and look how cute they are

Lola:(Gets jealous) Not fair

(Lincoln and Lana wakes up and sees Leni and Lola)

Lincoln: Leni, Lola what are you doing here

Leni: I'm watching you sleeping with Lana

Lana: Lola, what are you doing here

Lola: I've been looking for you and why are you sleeping with Lana (jealous) It's not fair

Lana:Well It's because (interrupted)

Lola: I don't want to hear that come on Lana

(Lola grabs her and drags Lana out of Lincoln's room)

(Cuts to Lana sits on the couch then Lincoln came downstairs)

Lincoln: Hey Lana

Lana: Hey Lincoln

Lincoln: You look upset are you okay

Lana: Yeah I'm upset

Lincoln: Why are you so upset

Lana: Because, Lola won't let me sleep with you

Lincoln: And because, Lola wants me to be the best big brother

Lana: Yeah it's true

Lincoln:(Gets an idea) Hey you know what how about we spend time together because, Leni said we look so cute when we sleeping together

Lana: Yeah (excited) Lincoln you're the best big bro I've ever had

Lincoln:(teary eyes) Thanks Lana

(They hug and Lola watches them, jealously)

Lola: I'm gonna get Lincoln to be my best big brother

(Cuts Lincoln and Lana plays mud)

Lincoln: Hey Lana here you go (throws mud at her)

(Lana got mud on her face and laughs)

Lana: That was fun Lincoln

(Lola arrives)

Lola: Hey uh Linky

Lincoln: What do you want Lola

Lola: I was wondering if you want a teatime with me

Lana: Sorry Lola were just having

Lola: Quiet Lana come on Linky (grabs Lincoln and drags him)

Lana:(annoyed) Hey come back here with my big brother

(Lola takes Lincoln into her room and sits him on the chair)

Lola: Okay Linky here some tea

Lincoln: But Lola I don't have time for

(Lola covers his mouth)

Lola: Shh quiet Linky

(Lola drinks her tea then Lana arrives)

Lana: There you are

Lola: Lana that's very rude

Lana: Quiet Lola (grabs Lincoln) come on Lincoln

Lola:(Grabs Lincoln) No you don't Lincoln is mine

Lana: Mine

Lola: Mine

Lincoln: Guess come on

(Lori arrives and sees the twins grabbing Lincoln)

Lori: I'll save you, Lincoln

(Lori grabs Lincoln and drags Lincoln into her room)

Lana:(Angry) Well way to go

Lola:(Angry) In your dreams

(Cuts Lincoln in Lori and Leni's room laying on the bed)

Lori: You okay

Lincoln: Yeah I'm think so

(Leni arrives and sees Lincoln laying on bed)

Leni: Lori what's wrong with Lincoln

Lori: I saw Lola and Lana grabbing Lincoln

Leni:(Shocked) Oh my gosh Lincoln are you okay

Lincoln: Yeah I think I need to take a rest

Lori: Good idea Lincoln

Leni: Have a good rest Lincoln

Lincoln: Thanks

(Lincoln walks out and went into his room to take a rest but the twins arrives)

Lola: Hey Linky you want have a tea party

Lana: No how about make mud pies with me

Lincoln: But I'm gonna

Twins:(Grabs Lincoln) NOT NOW

(Fights with Lincoln through hallways then downstairs until Ian arrives with his new camera)

Ian: Hello (sees fighting) What the (screams)

(They went straight into Ian which accidentally flashes Ian's new camera makes Ian blinded)

Ian:(blinded) Oh no

(They stop fighting)

Lincoln:(Angry) Now look what you did

Ian: I can't see

(Ian went upstairs, wandering hallways)

Ian:(blinded) Where is it

(Lori texting when Ian was blinded went into her room which Lori notice)

Lori: What the Ian

Ian:(Startled) What oops sorry Lori wrong room (walks away but bumps into the wall which makes knock unconscious)

Lori:(shocked) Oh my gosh are you okay

(Lincoln, Lana, and Lola arrives)

Lincoln: What happened to Ian

Lori: Well Ian came into my room

Leni:(arrives) This is my room too you know (sees Ian unconscious and gasps) what happened to him

Lincoln: Well Lana and Lola were fighting over me when Ian arrives with his new camera which we accidentally bump into him and flashes his camera that made him blind

(Lori glares at the twins)

Leni: Tell us what happened

Lana: Well I just had a nightmare so I sleep with Lincoln

Lola:(realized) So that's why you were sleeping with Lincoln

Lana: Then you Leni and Lola were here the next morning, then Lola tells me I'm not sleeping with Lincoln, then Lincoln ask me to spend time with me when Lola arrives having teatime with him

Lola: And I want Lincoln to be my best big brother

Lincoln: What all this time Lola you want me the best big brother

Lola:(sadly) Yes

Lana: That's what are you doing

Lola: Yeah I'm sorry for not let you sleep with Lincoln and fighting over him

Lana: That's okay and were twins that doesn't mean were not fighting over him

Lola: Yeah that's true

(Ian regains conscious)

Ian: What happened

Leni:(Relieved) Ian your okay

(Leni tackles and kisses Ian over his face)

Lana: Wow that's cute

Lola: Yeah real cute

(Leni stops kissing which Ian got kiss marks all over his face)

Lincoln:(To the viewer) Well looks Lola and Lana learns their lesson and Ian regains conscious which makes Leni happy

Ian:(wipes his face) Well looks like would be a good picture and would you like it

Lincoln, Lola, and Lana: Yeah

Lori: Can we watch

Leni: Yeah can we

Ian: Sure

(They went downstairs)

Lincoln:(sits on the couch) Okay twins

(Twins sits on the couch as well)

Lincoln: Okay Ian were ready

Ian:(Holds his camera) Good say cheese

Lincoln, Lana, and Lola: Cheese

(Ian flash his camera which pictures of Lincoln and twins)

THE END


End file.
